Love or Lust?
by YamamotoResidence
Summary: A young Japanese prostitute and a vicious blood thirsty pirate, who just happens to be the prostitute's childhood friend! What is in store for these two? Will their paths cross with happiness or grievance? Pirate!IggyxOC
1. Plot

**Disclaimer: **The day I own Hetalia is the day pigs fly, animals talk, and I get enough money to buy it from Hidekaz Himaruya, who is the original owner of Hetalia. So, in other words, never. I take no possession of this series whatsoever.

**Pairings: **Pirate!England x OC

**Warnings: **Pirate Iggy's mouth, Kissing, Slight OCness, Some Naughtiness. and… Well... all the crazy wacky stuff that happens in Hetalia

**(A/N) **Hey there! YamamotoResidence here! Okay, I'm not new to writing stories but this is my first fanfic so please go easy on me with the flaming. I don't really know what else I should say so, ON WITH THE STORY!

Plot: The Beginning before the Beginning

~ Hetalia! ~

The year was 1815, also known as the Edo Period. This story takes place in a small village in Japan that lay by the shores of the Pacific Ocean. This isn't your average story of "they meet, they fall in love, and then something happens in the meantime." This particular story is strange. We start off in Japan, as mentioned before, where we meet the main character in this story. Her name is Akira… Akira Yamamoto. She's not an ancient Japanese princess or a girl struggling with money, she is a prostitute. Not the ones that you will find wandering the streets, but one working in a small shack with a bunch of other girls. Her pay was rather high and men had to pay in order to even get close to her. What was this young woman's point of view on everything? Life was good…

Appearance wise, she's a fairly good-looking woman. She usually wears an eye patch over her right eye, though her left eye is a bright blue color. Her dark brown hair is short in the back and gradually lengthens in the front along with it being wavy. Her slightly tanned skin –which was strange for most people in Japan-, was covered in a loosely tied kimono. The young woman has an innocent look to her but can be rather vicious if you push the right buttons. Men prefer her because of her young face and that innocence which they want to crush within the palm of their hand. She wouldn't object to their wishes. It was her job to satisfy her customers, after all. Though, would a visit from an old English friend -who has changed from a sweet boy to a vicious pirate- change her view on everything around? What is in store for these young lovers?

This is where their story shall begin…

(To Be Continued…)

**(A/N): **Alright! So this is pretty much how it starts. Please Review if you like it and if you are, I'll make the official story. Leave comments for any suggestions because as I said before, I am new to writing fanfics and if you have any pointers then feel free to share. To all the flamers out there, please be gentle with words. That's all I have to say… Review…. Comment…. And I'll see you in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **The day I own Hetalia is the day pigs fly, animals talk, and I get enough money to buy it from Hidekaz Himaruya, who is the original owner of Hetalia. So, in other words, never. I take no possession of this series whatsoever.

**Pairings: **Pirate!England x OC

**Warnings: **Pirate Iggy's mouth, Kissing, Slight OCness, and… Well... all the crazy wacky stuff that happens in Hetalia

**(A/N) **Ok… This is the first official chapter. Thank you for sticking with me all this time and I'm so glad that you decided to read this. Anyway… To the story…

Chapter 1: Mornings

~ Hetalia! ~

"_Onii-chan!" A young Japanese girl yells as she trudges her short legs up the narrow hill. "Yes… Yes… I'm coming." A male replied, who looked no older than ten. The young girl giggled and pulled the young male's sleeve, higher, higher, up to the top. When they finally sat atop the relatively narrow hill, the girl glanced down and giggled. "Onii-chan… Do you get scared sometimes?" The girl asked while taking a few steps back from the corners of the hill before flopping down, most likely staining her silken green kimono with red rose patterns across the bottom and sleeves of the garment. The young male jumped at the comment before shaking his head. "No… I'm not scared of anything." Replied the young boy, even if his voice sounded a little too shaky to deem that sentence completely true. _

_ The young girl shook her head and patted the spot next to her, inviting the other male. "Arthur Onii-san…" She muttered so the blond would face her. Green met brown before they each turned away. "Yes…?" The blond asked while sitting next to the young one. "I'm scared… because I have a bad feeling something is going to happen soon…"_

* * *

><p>"Wake up!" yelled a girl with dark brown hair and hazel green eyes, breaking the woman from her dream. Akira groaned and placed her right arm over her eyes, trying to block the rays of the sun from hitting them. "Neko-Chan… Close the curtains…" She muttered while turning to her side, ignoring the eighteen year old girl. Neko just pouted before pulling on the covers of the bed. "Get off!" She yelled continuously until Akira finally cracked and sat up. "Shut up! Why are you waking me up so early?" Akira asked in a very annoyed tone as Neko started to cower in fear by the corner of the room. Akira's only response was a scratch on her head before standing up and grabbing the girl's shoulders. "Are you going to tell me why you woke me up to early yet?" asked the elder with an evil aura spreading around herself and enveloping her young neighbor. Neko yelped before jumping out of the corner and standing up straight. "S-Sorry! B-But… you have to get ready for work…" stammered the young girl before running out of the room, off to her own house.<p>

Akira's only response to that girl when she left was a sigh. She stepped outside to the clothes that she hung out there to dry on warm, spring days like these before walking back inside to strip her of her night clothes. The kimono she wore now was white with a sakura tree branch, which slowly dropped sakura flowers one by one, or so it looked. After doing so, she closed all of the doors of her secluded house, put on her sandals, and headed out toward her job.

* * *

><p>When Akira arrived, she opened the sliding paper door and shut it before glancing left and right at the small shop. The front was only a front desk which had a door on either side of it. This was the boring part of the whole thing. Though, if you enter he left door, you enter a large hallway, which led to many different rooms with many different things depending on what "the customer" seemed to be into. The right door was only storage, where they kept any sex toy you could think of. On the far right of that room, there was another door, which led to "baths" and changing rooms for the workers. This is where Akira ended up every morning. This was her life daily…. Well… for now anyway.<p>

**(A/N) **I know… this chapter is pretty slow and boring… but please don't be mad! The chapters will start heating up as time passes. Anyway… stay tuned for the chapters to come! WARNING! There will be some lemon in the next chapter. No… Iggy isn't there yet but… well… you already know what the main character is.

Neko-Chan: .com/albums/w470/Flutterchu/Roleplay%20Pictures/sample_

Akira: .com/albums/u519/YamamotoResidence/?action=view¤t=IMG_20120126_


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **The day I own Hetalia is the day pigs fly, animals talk, and I get enough money to buy it from Hidekaz Himaruya, who is the original owner of Hetalia. So, in other words, never. I take no possession of this series whatsoever.

**Pairings: **Pirate!England x OC

**Warnings: **Pirate Iggy's mouth, Kissing, Slight OCness, Human Names, and… Well... all the crazy wacky stuff that happens in Hetalia

**(A/N) **Alright! Second Chapter! Thanks for all those who've stuck around all this time. As I said at the end of the last chapter, you should be expecting some lemon in this chapter. Iggy isn't arriving yet… well… not in the beginning of this chapter anyway. We'll see… ONTO THE STORY!

~ Hetalia! ~

Chapter 2: Aware

**LEMON ALERT!**

The room was filled with panting and moaning, skin rubbed against skin, hands making their way around things that should be sinful. "Pl-Please… In… Me" Akira barely managed to say anything else before something long and hard rammed into her wet hole. She jumped, not expecting to get what she wanted so quickly, but didn't really get to have time to think about it before the large organ started moving in and out of her. A moan of ecstasy escaped her lips, which were pink and slightly bruised. Her arms made their way around the male's neck as she tried to move her hips around; keeping the beat of the male's thrust. "Oh… God… F-Francis…." Akira yelled while wrapping her legs around the blond haired man's waist and continuing to move her hips. The curly haired blond only chuckled and continued his ministrations repeatedly. Their hands continued to explore each other while their tongues danced, both of them slowly moving closer to their edge. Akira came with a scream of the other's name and Francis came with a small groan. They lay there for a few moments before Francis pulls out and starts retrieving his clothes, which lay forgotten on the ground.

**END OF LEMON!**

Akira pulled on her kimono and smiled. "Thank you for your services. Please pay in the front desk and feel free to drop by anytime. I hope to see you again." She said before bowing and exciting the room. The front room was mostly empty, there were a few men sitting here and there. A man with white hair and red eyes gave her a small glance and a smirk before walking close. Of course, Akira could only be suggestive and give him a smirk before gesturing over. "I will be taking this one." She said to her coworker, a young girl who only worked in the front desk with raven colored short hair, dark eyes, and a pink, sakura covered kimono. To tell the truth, the young girl was Akira's cousin. "Hai… And what is your name, sir?" The young girl, other known as Sakura asked. "Gilbert Beilshmidt" Answered the albino-looking male. Akira smiled and grabbed onto the male's hand. "Why don't you tell me more of yourself…? Maybe during a nice shower." She smiled and pulled him through the front room and to the backroom, and into the shower room before being pinned against the wall.  
><em><br>"Oh… It seems I have an eager one"_

* * *

><p>"Land! There's land straight ahead captain!" yelled a man with a hoarse voice, obviously strained from thirst. "What are you waiting for? Get ready for docking!" replied a man with a large smirk, his unruly blond hair swaying in the wind. He wore a large tricorn hat with a feather sticking out of one side and a scarlet ribbon wrapped around the crown along with a white puffy shirt that also blew in the wind and some black leather pants. He wore boots which reach up to his middle thigh and had a sword strapped around his waist. His back was straight and he stood tall with the palm of his right hand wrapped around the hilt of the sword. "Aye Aye, Sir!" yelled the men as they shuffled around the ship, grabbing multiple different ropes and pulling then or tying them. Some went under the ship while others climbed to until the sails so they could sway in the wind freely.<p>

The male jumped from his ship onto land and smirked. It's been so long since he's walked on a completely stable surface. His body gently swayed back and forth as he tried to regain his land legs. It took a few minutes but, being the pirate he is, had to get back onto his feet quickly. "What are our orders, Captain Kirkland?" asked one of the crewmates. The captain turned to face the male and glanced at his crew, which were all leaning against the sides of his ship to hear what he had to say. "All of you are free to do what you want but stay around the area and don't get caught." They all started to shuffle out before Arthur raised his pointer finger and they all paused. "Alfred… come with me." The blond haired, blue eyed male jumped and nodded before climbing off the ship and following his captain to the market place. There was a young girl with brown hair and green eyes who was carrying a basket filled with loaves of bread. Arthur smirked and walked past her, taking a loaf in the process, Alfred following behind. "Hey! I saw that! Give it back!" yelled the girl desperately.

Alfred stopped and glanced back at her. "You just spoke English." The girl growled and hid the basket behind her before nodding. "So? What does that have to do with anything?" The girl sneered and took a few steps back. "We should be somewhere around Asia. I just want to know how you know English." The girl continued to step back before falling down, almost crushing the bread if it hadn't rolled to the side. She stood up and placed the basket upright before dusting herself off. "My neighbor taught me. She used to live in England or something." She replied before slowly backing away and breaking off into a dash when she got the chance. Alfred could only chuckle before following after Arthur once again, who was well ahead of him.

* * *

><p>"Bye… Have a nice day!" Akira yelled to her coworkers before exciting the shop. A flash of blond ran past her and she gasped at the rush before fixing her hair, which was slightly disheveled at the moment. A man bumped into her shoulder, causing her to fall onto her butt. "Captain! Wait up!" yelled the man while continuing to run, not even sparing Akira a second glance. Akira sat there in shock before groaning and standing up. She stood up, fixed her hair and kimono again, and walked home, thinking about what she was going to make for dinner.<p>

**(A/N) **Okay… They are in Japan but most of them speak English. If they don't speak English then it's written in Japanese. Okay... I just wanted to clear that out. Anyway… Once again… thanks for sticking around. Reviews are appreciated and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Things are slowly progressing so stay tooned. Oh! And that girl Alfred (America) was talking to in the market place… that was Neko-chan. (See Plot)


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **The day I own Hetalia is the day pigs fly, animals talk, and I get enough money to buy it from Hidekaz Himaruya, who is the original owner of Hetalia. So, in other words, never. I take no possession of this series whatsoever.

**Pairings: **Pirate!England x OC, AmericaxOC,

**Warnings: **Pirate Iggy's mouth, Kissing, Slight OCness, Some Naughtiness. and… Well... all the crazy wacky stuff that happens in Hetalia

**(A/N) **Third Chapter! Are you as excited as I am? Of course! You must be! Thanks for sticking around and I hope you enjoy the newest chapter! Anyway… you're probably thinking.. "OH GOD! SHUT UP AND LET ME READ!" well then… Fine… READ AWAY!

~ Hetalia! ~

Chapter 3: Questioning.

Akira walked home in small strides, thinking to herself while recovering from a day of work. She was bumped into from behind once again, which annoyed to no end and made her turn around to face the culprit so she could tell the person in question a piece of her mind. Though, it seemed that she was unable to because it seemed like it was her neighbor, Neko. She was currently knocked on her behind and clutching a basket as if it would be snatched from her hands in a matter of seconds. Akira stared at her for a few seconds before sighing and helping the young adult back onto her feet. "Are you okay?" She asked the brunette with a small smile. Neko only opened one eye and glanced at Akira before smiling and nodding. "I'm fine. Sorry for bumping into you." She said while loosening her grip on the basket and setting it down. "What's that?" Akira asked while motioning to the basket. "Bread." Neko answered. "I earned enough money to buy five loaves. Well… I have four now because some blond jerk and his friend decided to take some." She said with a sneer before placing the basket down on her tatami mat inside her home with the door open.

After a few moments, they were sitting on Neko's front porch and sipping small cups of green tea. "Did you get a good look at the guy who took your bread's face?" Akira asked the brunette while adjusting her eye patch with one hand and holding her tea with the other. "Well…" Neko started off before placing her index finger on her chin and starting to think. "He was blond… and… he kind of looked like a western pirate. His friend looked similar. He had blue eyes and blond hair." She said before placing her tea down next to her and placing both of her hands on her lap. "He talked to me… His friend… I mean. He asked me why I spoke English. His accent sounded American. And…" She looked at her hands and blushed. "He was kind of cute." She finalized with a small smile. "Oh no…" Akira said while putting her index fingers on her temple and sighing. "You can't be falling for a guy who stole something from you." She said while giving a small sneer to her neighbor. "I-I never said I was falling for him!" She said inexcusably loud. "I… just said he was… cute." She mumbled while running her index finger across the top of her cup. The blush across her cheeks became darker and she drifted off into a daydream while Akira only groaned. "I'll be on my way…" Akira noted before hopping off the porch and walking to the market place.

* * *

><p>On the way of her walk, she passed by the shore and smiled at the small breeze it gave off before hearing a cheer. 'Huh?' Akira thought before walking to a small cave and seeing a ship docked and surrounded by many men in strange western attire. No one noticed her as she walked up the board and slowly peeked onto the ship until… "It looks like we have a trespasser." Said one of the men. She jumped as she came face to face with the Captain. "Arthur? Oh god…"<p>

**(A/N) **Mwahahaha! You must love the cliffhangers, yes? (/shot)


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **The day I own Hetalia is the day pigs fly, animals talk, and I get enough money to buy it from Hidekaz Himaruya, who is the original owner of Hetalia. So, in other words, never. I take no possession of this series whatsoever.

**Pairings: **Pirate!England x OC, AmericaxOC

**Warnings: **Pirate Iggy's mouth, Kissing, Slight OCness, Human Names, and… Well... all the crazy wacky stuff that happens in Hetalia

**(A/N) **Hello There! Alright… Chapter Four… In the last Chapter our characters finally see each other face to face. What will happen now? Read to find out!

~ Hetalia! ~

Chapter Four: The Meeting.

_"Onii-sama!" yelled the girl as she chased after her friend with desperation to touch him. Her little feet made wet sounds on the ground and slowly started soaking more and more at the rain which poured on her clothes as she chased him. "Onii-sama! Please! Wait!" She continued to yell while reaching her hand out. As she finally came close, she reached her hand out and grabbed onto the small jacket that Arthur was wearing, only to be pushed off and to fall onto the ground afterwards. "Onii-sama…. What's gotten into you?" She said while reaching her hand out once again and grabbing his jacket. The boy scowled in response. "Do you want to know what's wrong with me? I'm sick and tired of this place! I'm sick and tired of the people! And I'm sick and tired of…" He glanced down at Akira, who was staring wide-eyed at him and still clutching his coat. "But… This is where you belong, Onii-sama." She muttered silently. _

_ Arthur sneered and pushed the girl down onto the wet ground once again and straddled her. "You know what?" He said, his bangs covering his green eyes. Akira only stared at him out of shock. "What… What's wrong, Onii-sama?" She mumbled desperately, but afraid to let the words escape her mouth fully. "I'm so sick of you. You're Ms. Perfect… right? Let me ruin you then… right here… right now." Akira's eyes went wide as her kimono was parted and her body was explored with rough hands. Yells erupted through the air as everything went on. He bit her, yelled at her, hit her, and bruised her. By the end of the night, the boy was gone and the girl was left to lie on the ground, hoping to die. She wasn't found until later by a worried and now scared Yao Wang, who went to England with her and her older brother, Kiku. He took he__r with him and washed her off while she sat there, silent._

_ A month later, she was forced into the doctor's office after some crying and screaming about her right eye hurting. The doctor said her eye had somehow contracted a disease from overexposure to the rain. They had to remove that eye, causing her to have to wear an eye patch for the rest of her days._

* * *

><p>"Oi! Is anyone there?" yelled the angered Captain Kirkland to the 'trespasser' in question. Akira sneered before whacking the Captain in the jaw and running off. "What should we do, Captain?" said one of the crewmates worriedly as they stared at Akira run as far away as humanly possible. Arthur couldn't help but grin while rubbing his slightly sore jaw. "Find out as much as you can about her. It seems like she knows me." She said before walking to his quarters, followed by Alfred. "Hey Iggy… What was that about?" asked the American with a slightly confused expression. "You bloody wanker! Who said you could call me Iggy? It's Captain Kirkland." He said while grabbing his sword and pointing it at the other's throat. Alfred chuckled and backed away slowly. "Alright… Well… I'm going to go do something else then." The American said with a shaky break before running away from the Captain's quarters and into the front of the ship with a hint of fear in his features. 'Dude… What set that guy off?' He questioned before shrugging and continuing his business.<p>

**(A/N) **Wow... Well... We got some interesting stuff from the past now, didn't we? Anyway... I know it wasn't the eye popping moment of them meeting and then something amazing happening but... it gave some interesting facts, right? Anyway... stay tuned and thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **The day I own Hetalia is the day pigs fly, animals talk, and I get enough money to buy it from Hidekaz Himaruya, who is the original owner of Hetalia. So, in other words, never. I take no possession of this series whatsoever.

**Pairings: **Pirate!England x OC, AmericaxOC

**Warnings: **Pirate Iggy's mouth, Kissing, Slight OCness, Human Names, and… Well... all the crazy wacky stuff that happens in Hetalia

**(A/N)** Yay! Chapter Five! Alright… so… we're slowly inching our way through the story. Please just try to bear with me though…. Anyway… Enjoy!

~ Hetalia! ~

Chapter Five: What?

Akira ran and ran before finally running out of energy and landing on her knees somewhere near the other side of town. 'Why?' Akira thought while covering her eyes and curling up into a circle. 'Why?' She asked herself again. "WHY? Why does it have to be him? Why did he have to come here?" The thought escaped her lips in a shrill scream that pierced through the air. After taking in a few breaths, she scratched the side of her head and wrapped her arms around herself, as a way to keep herself from shattering into thin air. "Kami-sama…" She mumbled. "Kami o kudasai… Watashi ni anata no chikara o kasu..." The words came out in a breathy gasp before she passed out on the dry earth.

The crew members looked up at the sky with the sound of an incomprehensible shrill cry before glancing at their captain. "What are you looking at? Get back to work!" They all returned to their duties without the slightest bit of hesitation. Arthur rubbed his chin before glancing at Alfred, who shrugged and waited for his captain's orders. "Come with me…" The blond said after a few seconds before standing up and walking around the island to go back to the marketplace. Everywhere… it seemed so crowded. 'Do Asian people spend all their time at these kinds of places?' Arthur wondered to himself before glancing around and shrugging, not really caring at the moment. He passed the crowd, not finding anyone holding anything suitable that he could bring the crew to munch on. Alfred just seemed to follow with a goofy grin on his face as he looked back and forth as if he was looking for something or someone.

The two blonds ended up pushing back the marketplace and continued walking before seeing two houses close together. They looked strangely close compared to the other houses, which were mostly spread apart by farmland or something of the sorts. They both gave the houses a stare down, hoping to find out who lived in them. Though, when they found nothing interesting, they continued walking.

After hours of walking, they finally made it to the neighboring town. It was quieter than the last one and seemed boring. After taking one step into the town, Alfred tripped on something and fell over before rubbing his head and groaning. "Man… What was that? Heroes don't just fall over." He said while looking around only to find something along the lines of silken fabric curled into a ball. Arthur shook the thing slightly with his boot and heard a soft groan in response. This thing was a living creature? He motioned Alfred to check it out, though the blond only stared at the thing for a few moments, slightly scared of what it was before bending over and peeling the dirtied fabric away slowly. Inside of it, was a certain brunette, her eye patch loosened enough to see the pinkish colored eyelid which looked flat, considering there was nothing under it, and her hair looking disheveled. "Hey Iggy… Isn't this that girl from the ship?" England placed his hand on his chin and smirked. "Why… I think it is." He said with a large grin. "We aren't leaving her here, are we?" The American asked curiously while pointing at the girl in question. "No… We're taking her to the ship with us." He stated before turning around. "Bring her." Arthur commanded before walking off. America only sighed in response. "Oh and…" Arthur suddenly said while pausing. "WHO SAID YOU COULD CALL ME IGGY, YOU BLOODY WANKER! I'LL TROW YOU OFF THE SHIP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE OCEAN!" yelled the Captain while thrashing around angrily. Alfred just chuckled before continuing to walk. Iggy will always be Iggy.

"Ngh…"groaned a female voice as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What… Happened?" She questioned before looking around and jumping. This was not her room. She wasn't lying on her futon in the middle of a spacious room covered in tatami mats. Then where was she? Voices were heard outside of the door, which looked as if it was mahogany with a golden door knob. She slowly stepped off the bed with satin sheets and onto the ground, which was wood and looked like it had been polished recently. The rest of the room didn't interest her at the moment; she just wanted to know what those voices were saying. Her gently strides stopped at the front of the door as she pressed her ear to it. "That girl Captain brought in is a beauty." said one of the men in a raspy, deep voice. "I agree… Except for that eye… she's a looker." This man sounded like he was from England, like the captain.

Akira took a few steps back as before tripping on something in the room, which made a large thump sound. She panicked and went into a sitting position before starting to pick the things up before the door burst open. "It seems like our guest is awake." said the man with the English accent. His hair was black and tied into a small ponytail which flowed to his lover back. He had a bandana wrapped at the top of his head and he looked disheveled and dirty. Akira continued to slowly crawl farther away from them before the other man grabbed her by the arm and hoisted her up. "Heh… She's scared." He said before clutching tightly onto her arm, causing Akira to yelp and try to claw his large hand away. "ENOUGH!" yelled a voice from the door. Akira glanced at the voice in question as her eyes widened. The man standing there was none other than Captain Kirkland. "Get out of here before I run you through…"

The two were out of there in three seconds flat.

"It's been a while… Akira." The Captain said with a large smirk.

**(A/N) **Ah~ The joy of cliffhangers. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. (/shot)

Translation:  
>Kami o kudasai… Watashi ni anata no chikara o kasu... – Please God… Lend me your strength.<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **The day I own Hetalia is the day pigs fly, animals talk, and I get enough money to buy it from Hidekaz Himaruya, who is the original owner of Hetalia. So, in other words, never. I take no possession of this series whatsoever.

**Pairings: **Pirate!England x OC, AmericaxOC

**Warnings: **Pirate Iggy's mouth, Kissing, Slight OCness, Human Names, and… Well... all the crazy wacky stuff that happens in Hetalia

**(A/N)** Oh geez… I haven't posted in so long. I'm so sorry guys… Anyway… Yay! Chapter Six! Alright… Last time we saw our characters… they were face-to-face in the captain's quarters. What will become of them? Well… if you wanna find out… why don't you read on?

~ Hetalia! ~

Chapter Six: What do you want?

Akira stared at Arthur with narrowed eyes before dashing toward the bed, climbing over it, and running toward the door before it being shut in her face and a hand grabbing a fistful of her hair. "Where do you think you're going?" growled the angered Englishman. Akira whimpered at her strands being tugged at before reaching her hands over her head and clawing at the blonde's fingers. "Let me… go… Please." She pleased while continuing to claw at his fingers. "Why should I?" Arthur growled before giving the hair another tug. "What will you do for me?" He asked before narrowing his eyes and bringing Akira's face in front of his. Blue met green and Akira's eye screwed shut. What could she do for the man? What could she do that would benefit him? Her eye opened slightly before glancing at him. "I don't know… please." She muttered, stopping her struggles and falling limp. No, she did not pass out; she just lost the will to fight.

Arthur smirked before tightening the grip on her hair. "What's wrong, love? You're giving up already? It seems like you're much weaker than when I last saw you." The blond said with a smirk. Akira sneered before slapping the man in the face angrily, which only got another tug on her hair. "Now… Don't get too cocky. I won't stand for any of that." She growled before kneeing the male where the sun doesn't shine and trying to back away from him some more. The blond crouched onto the ground holding the place in-between his with a somewhat painful sneer. "I thought wrong about you…" He growled before grabbing onto the side of a low table and steadying himself. "You're not as useless as you used to be… always crying for 'Onii-sama'." Arthur said with his eyebrow twitched upward and a smirk on his lips. Akira didn't do anything but sneer at that statement and making a move to punch him in the gut, which would've happened, if a blade weren't held up to her throat before it happened.

Akira glared at Arthur before smirking and crossing her arms around her chest. "Fine… You caught me…" She said while rolling her eyes and holding both of her hands over her head in defeat. "Hm…? Giving up so easily? I don't remember you as one to give up…" His eyes narrowed and Akira smirked. "Correct." She pivoted her foot and ran toward the door before swinging it open and coming to a large hallway lined with windows that had scarlet colored curtains. She looked back for a moment to see Arthur about to snatch the back of her kimono before she ran forward and smashed open the nearest window, falling out of the ship in the process. Arthur growled and leaned over the window to see the splash of water from where Akira had landed. "DAMMIT!" Arthur yelled. They were still docked by Japan so she didn't have to swim far. He placed a hand on his chin and smirked. "The water on her kimono should way her down…" He mumbled before yelling for everyone to look for their "Special guest".

* * *

><p>Akira landed in the water and stayed under the water for a few seconds, expecting gunshots. When none came, she started swimming toward the surface of the water. It only took her five minutes at most to reach the shore of the island. Though, when she did reach the shore, she fell onto her knees and gasped. Her legs felt like jelly from swimming and her kimono weighted triple compared to what it weighed before. She swore when she heard footsteps behind her and did something she would never do in public.<p>

She shed her clothes and ran.

**(A/N) **Oh gosh… So… Akira is running around naked? HOW TERRIBLE! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. Will Arthur's men find her or will she reach safety in time? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **The day I own Hetalia is the day pigs fly, animals talk, and I get enough money to buy it from Hidekaz Himaruya, who is the original owner of Hetalia. So, in other words, never. I take no possession of this series whatsoever.

**Pairings: **Pirate!England x OC, AmericaxOC

**Warnings: **Pirate Iggy's mouth, Kissing, Slight OCness, Human Names, and… Well... all the crazy wacky stuff that happens in Hetalia

**(A/N)** Seven! My lucky number! Alright… The story has gotten quite interesting, hasn't it? Most of this chapter will be focused on AmericaxOC so stay tunes to reading, got it? I hope you've enjoyed my chapters and stick with me. Anyway… ON WITH THE STORY!

~ Hetalia! ~

Chapter Seven: Found.

Neko was smiling as she walked through the shores of Japan. Akira didn't seem to be home and all of the markets were closing so what else was she supposed to do at the moment. Her eyes darted from the birds, to the ocean, and then to the rocks under her feet. The waves seemed to be unusually high. Was there going to be a full moon tonight? Neko and Akira would usually stay at each other's houses on a full moon. Neko couldn't help but smile at the thought before hearing a yell and glancing up. There was a ship and multiple men were climbing off of it and seeming to run in all kinds of directions. She quirked her head to the side before squinting her eyes at the men. They all spoke English and wore expensive clothes. "Pirates?" She tripped on her own feet and fell onto her behind out of shock. "What are they doing in Japan?" She started to run away before someone grabbed her arm and jerked her back. "Hey Captain! I found her!" said a blond male with a strange curl pointing upward. "You?" Neko said with an eyebrow quirked upward. Alfred glanced at her before cocking his head to the side and smiling. "Oops! I guess I got the wrong one…" He said before scratching the side of his head and sighing.

Neko narrowed her eyes at the blond and smacked him at the side of his arm with a small bag that she carries her money in. "You're that guy at the market! You're the one who stole my bread!" Alfred frowned and rubbed his arm, not like it hurt. "Oh! Right! You're the english-speaking Japanese girl." He shrugged. Neko groaned and face-palmed before starting to walk away only to have Alfred following her. "Wait..." Alfred said, making Neko face him. "If you'd like to see me, I'm usually around here. Don't hesitate if you'd like someone to talk to." He said with a wink before pivoting his foot and walking toward the other direction. Neko could only stand there and blush.

* * *

><p>Neko continued walking through the shoreline before a flash of color met her eye. "A kimono?" She mumbled before bending down and running her thumb across the silk fabric. 'Wait...' She thought. 'Akira... was wearing this earlier...' Her eyes widened at the realization as she grabbed the kimono and ran across the shore. "AKIRA!" She yelled. "Where are you?" Her eyes noticed a flash of pale flesh and she sighed. "Thank goodness..." She mumbled. The person standing there was none other than Akira Yamamoto. Her hands were over her chest and she was crouching on the floor, trembling slightly. Neko couldn't help but release a gasp before wrapping the kimono around Akira's slender shoulders and helping her up. "Neko-chan..." Akira mumbled before leaning on her neighbor's shoulder. "I think I'm sick.." She finalized. Neko could only smile before wrapping her friend's arm over her shoulder as they both walked home.<p>

**(A/N): **I KNOW! I KNOW! Short... and boring. The next chapter will focus more on Akira and Arthur's past. And yes.. I know the chapter was released late and sorry but... -sigh- I gots a lot on my plate. Anyway... thanks for reading and good day/night/afternoon.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **The day I own Hetalia is the day pigs fly, animals talk, and I get enough money to buy it from Hidekaz Himaruya, who is the original owner of Hetalia. So, in other words, never. I take no possession of this series whatsoever.

**Pairings: **Pirate!England x OC, AmericaxOC

**Warnings: **Pirate Iggy's mouth, Kissing, Slight OCness, Human Names, and… Well... all the crazy wacky stuff that happens in Hetalia

**(A/N)** Oh my gosh I feel like the worst person alive at the moment. I haven't posted in three months. Does everyone hate me yet? –Barely dodges a bullet- I guess you do…Read!

~ Hetalia! ~

Chapter Eight: Dreams

Akira woke up for about the fifth time all day. She felt sick to her stomach, her hair was sweaty and stuck to her forehead, and her brain felt like is was pounding against her skull. Why? Why was this so painful? She couldn't think about anything at the moment. Her eyelids felt heavy once again, and she could feel sleep washing over her.

* * *

><p>"<em>Onii-kun!" The young Akira yelled while running up to a blond haired, green eyed teen. She wrapped her arms around his thin waist and smiled brightly. "Today… we have to go to the beach again! You promised!" She said before grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling him toward no general direction, but failing to bring the rest of the elder's body with her. The younger was too filled with excitement to notice the blond clench his fists and look the other way. "No." He said bluntly before pushing the younger onto the ground. Her eyes widened and she stared up at him. "Onii-kun…?" She questioned. His eyes widened and he crouched down so they were on eye level and held his hand out. "Sorry Akira, but I have studying to do." He said with a small, saddened smile. <em>

_Akira could only frown and nod in understanding. "You always study Arthur…." She said, her eyes beginning to water. "I'm sorry." He said before grabbing her hand and picking her up onto her feet. "How about you watch me study and then we can try going later?" He said with a smile, making Akira smile as well and nod. "Okay!" She said excitingly. Arthur squeezed her hand reassuringly and they both walked off to his house._

* * *

><p>Akira felt something wet on her forehead and glanced around. Neko was looming over her, wiping her hands off with a rag. "Neko-chan…" Akira mumbled, startling the younger. "Oh… Good morning Akira…" She said before smiling. "You're sick. Lay down and get a little bit more rest, okay?" She smiled brightly before there was a knock on the paper doors, bringing their attention to it. "I'll get it." Neko said before standing and walking out of the room. After a loud thumb, Akira glanced up and noticed blond hair and green eyes. Oh no… Her eyelids were getting heavy… She couldn't move… "AKIRA!" Neko-chan? "DON'T GO TO SLEEP! AKIRA!" She couldn't take it anymore. Her eyes closed and everything went black.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Akira's eyes opened and she was in Arthur's room. "You ungrateful son!" She heard a man yell. "Leave me alone!" A door slammed. She got up and started walking toward the door. "Onii-kun?" She asked as she popped her head toward the corner. Arthur was leaning against the wall opposing the door, his face red with anger. "Get out!" He yelled as he turned his head toward Akira. "What…" "GET OUT!" He yelled. Akira jumped at the tone of his voice, her eyes getting teary. "I… I understand…" She walked out of the door calmly, with only a single tear falling down her cheek. "W-Wha…" The door closed, shutting Arthur out. <em>

_Later that night, Akira had lost Arthur, and her virginity. _

**(A/N) **Again, I REALLY apologize for the late reply. Summer vacation is coming soon and I promise to get my chapters out ON TIME at that point. See you all REAL soon! BYE!


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:The day I own Hetalia is the day pigs fly, animals talk, and I get enough money to buy it from Hidekaz Himaruya, who is the original owner of Hetalia. So, in other words, never. I take no possession of this series whatsoever.

Pairings:Pirate!England x OC, AmericaxOC

Warnings:Pirate Iggy's mouth, Kissing, Slight OOCness, Human Names, and… Well... all the crazy wacky stuff that happens in Hetalia

(A/N) I promised to post chapters more frequently, and here I am. This is chapter nine. I don't know what to say so… Anyway… ON WITH THE STORY!

~ Hetalia! ~

Chapter Nine: Do I know you?

Neko glanced at Akira as she heard the knock. She stood up and dusted off her kimono from kneeling on the floor next to the futon. "I'll get it." She mumbled before walking toward the door. As she opened it to check who it was, she was roughly shoved to the side as tall men pushed past her and toward the room Akira was in "AKIRA!" Neko yelled out of warning. "AKIRA!" She yelled again, only for it to be echoed to deaf ears. Why wasn't she yelling? Resisting? Anything? "DON'T GO TO SLEEP! AKIRA!" She yelled once again as she ran into the room to see the men pick her up bridal style, being oddly gentle for pirates. "What are you going to do to her?" She said, glaring at the pirate who held one of her best friends in his hands. The green-haired captain smirked. "Why does it matter to you?" He said with an English accent. That made her crack. She grabbed a nearby pot and attempted to throw it at the pirate, but he just bounced Akira in his arms and his smirk widened. "Throw it at me. I have your friend in my arms." Neko hesitated for a moment and lowered the item. "Let's go…" Arthur said before walking out of the house.

* * *

><p>Akira woke up in a familiar setting. "Where…" She mumbled sleepily. Her head hurt, but she had a better state of mind. She shifted to the side of the bed before tipping toward the side and falling off. "Crap…" She mumbled as she rubbed her right arm, which was successfully numb due to falling directly on her funny bone. "What the hell…" She said before standing up and glancing back and forth. "Back to the old captain's quarters, I see…" She said angrily to herself before walking toward the door and turning the knob. "Locked… as expected…" Slow strides to the very room she was kept in caught her attention, and she quickly hid by the wall. This was Arthur's cabin, she knew that for sure. Though, why did he want her here is what she wanted to know. The knob for the door turned slowly before the door was gently pushed open. "Akira…" said a voice. It sounded like a whisper, more than demanding someone's presence. It calmed Akira somewhat, but she was still alarmed. The male walked fully into the room. Of course it would be no other than Arthur Kirkland, himself. Her eyes narrowed. What was he doing here? Why was he speaking in such a tone?<p>

Arthur walked up to the bed slowly walked up to Akira and held his hand out, attempting to touch her cheek or something to that effect. Akira only flinched away and narrowed her eyes. "What do you want with me? What's with the change of voice?" She asked angrily while turning away from the wall, which had trapped her for a moment between itself and Arthur. Her steps were slow and cautious. He strides like he was some sort of person stuck in a trance. Akira stuck a chair in between the two and narrowed her eyes once again. "Is this some kind of joke?" She asked angrily. "What?" Arthur said. "Akira…" His eyes traveled down to the chair and he sighed. He moved towards his bed and sat down. "Are you… really Akira?" She just backed away from the bed and narrowed her eyes. "Who do you think it is?" She asked annoyingly. Arthur narrowed his eyes and growled low in his throat. "How the hell did I sail onto this island? Why not sail on some deserted one like normal pirates." He said.

Akira sighed as well. "I don't know. It's not a walk in the park that you're here for me either." She said. Athur glanced at her then, and frowned. "Do you still remember when-" "How can I forget?" She said with an angry growl. "Captain!" One of the shipmates yelled. "Another ship is attacking!"

**(A/N) **I know… I'm terrible. Leaving you with cliffhangers and not posting for a while. DON'T WORRY THOUGH! I PROMISE I SHALL POST!


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**The day I own Hetalia is the day pigs fly, animals talk, and I get enough money to buy it from Hidekaz Himaruya, who is the original owner of Hetalia. So, in other words, never. I take no possession of this series whatsoever.

**Pairings:**Pirate!England x OC, AmericaxOC

**Warnings:**Pirate Iggy's mouth, Kissing, Slight OOCness, Human Names, and… Well... all the crazy wacky stuff that happens in Hetalia

**(A/N)** Alright! This Is Chapter ten which is dedicated to my friend lunarrose123. She just started reading my story and said she was now my fan. I wasn't going to post today but, oh well.

Chapter 10: Bad Touch

Arthur bolted up and growled at his crew mate. "THEN WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU STANDING HERE FOR?!" He yelled angrily. "Get the hell out there and get the cannons ready!" Akira jumped and looked away from Arthur and the crew mate. The captain sighed and got up from the bed and walked out the door, only stealing a glance at Akira for a second before being out of her sight. The (former?) prostitute sat down on the bed as well and brushed a hand through her short, brown hair and sighed. "Well..." She mumbled. "I guess he remembers..." She covered her eyes with her hand and sighed. After a few moments of sulking, she stood up and went to the captain's closet to get a change of clothes. The kimono would make it obvious she was an outsider. She ended up grabbing a white shirt that was took big for her, and a pair of tight (leather?) pants that looked like they would be too small for Arthur. Which they were, considering they fit her perfectly. Then she grabbed a pair of boots and slipped them on. "These boots..." She thought. "They were Mr. Kirkland's..."

After getting dressed,she picked up a belt that was attached to a sword in it's sheath and buckled that around the pant's waist. "Alright..." She sighed and and walked out of the room. Though, once she got out there was a crap load of commotion outside. People were running around, yelling thing left and right. The captain was no were in sight. She sighed and just ran to the front of the ship, which seemed to be the place with the most commotion.

They were right... there was another ship in plain sight. It was French, and three people were standing in the very front of their ship, smirking. One seemed to have white hair, the other blond, and the other a brunette. Akira pushed past the crowd to get a better look at these people. Once she was free though, she ran into the captain, who was glaring up at the three unidentified men. "Francis...?" She said under her breath, recognizing the blond. He was her customer from earlier. He was... a pirate? Personally, she wanted to face palm for not noticing it sooner. The feeling of idiocy came and went, and as soon as she recovered, she walked up to Arthur and narrowed her eyes. "Do you know them?" She asked.

"They're my old ship mates." Was his answer as he tightened his hands that once laid limply on his sides. "Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio." As the ship got closer, you could see each of them clearly. "Antonio" which she guessed was the brunette, looking Spanish. He had a goofy grin on his face now. Fancis, the blond mentioned before, was obviously French. While the white haired man, whom she figured was an albino, looked Prussian. The Prussian man had a little yellow bird on his head, which was chirping like crazy. "Ksesese... Hello, all of you. You should feel honored that you get to gaze upon the awesome me!" "Honhonhon... Why... hello everyone." "Hola, mi amigos!" (**A/N** Not very good with Antonio... .)

Akira blinked a few times as the ship came closer. "Are they trying to... come onto this ship?" She asked Arthur. He nodded. "They're just nuisances. Don't talk to them, got it?" Akira narrowed her eyes. "No promises, captain." She said under her breath.

The three hopped onto the deck of the ship and the crew stared. "Hello everyone. We will be taking over this ship, if you don't mind.

(A/N) I know... I must be hated now... -sigh- Well... Here's the next chapter. 3 CLIFFYS :D


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **The day I own Hetalia is the day pigs fly, animals talk, and I get enough money to buy it from Hidekaz Himaruya, who is the original owner of Hetalia. So, in other words, never. I take no possession of this series whatsoever.

**Pairings: **Pirate!England x OC

**Warnings: **Pirate Iggy's mouth, Kissing, Slight OOCness, Human Names, and… Well... all the crazy wacky stuff that happens in Hetalia

**(A/N)** I know you're all wondering where I've been. I have a good explanation, I swear! I honestly haven't had a computer in a long time. The most internet I had access to was my phone. I tried posting chapters from there but it never worked out so well… At least I'm back, right? You'll have all your stories posted weekly (I'm sorry I can't do daily so much anymore. I have school to focus on.) But the chapters should be getting a lot better from here if you're still with me, especially because I've improved my writing skills.

Chapter 11:

Akira looked at the new guests on the ship and cringed. Though she should show some courtesy to her former customer, she felt somewhat relieved that she hadn't been noticed yet. Though, they randomly coming aboard Captain Kirkland's ship was somewhat far-fetched, even if they were in acquaintance.

Speaking of Captain Kirkland… She looked in his direction to see his eyebrows furrowed, hand clutching the sheath of his sword. "And who the hell are ye' to think you can come aboard my ship and claim it for ye' self?" His new tone of voice made Akira was to giggle a bit. Did her inner pirate come out when he was mad? The attention of the crew and its captain returned to the three. The albino stepped forward, closing the small distance between the two. "Ay", He said "and what are you going to do about it?" It seemed that was all the captain needed to unsheathe his sword and point it to the throat of the other. "Get. Off. My. Ship." Arthur said, growing impatient with the three. His eyes looked serious, but all Akira could do was think about what Arthur was up against.

Obviously, all these men were from different places. That meant that Arthur had a possibility of three different nations or three different crews against him at the moment. On the other hand, if they were just to fight between the captains, it would be three against one. That's a completely unfair advantage. There was also the part of her that didn't want to be seen by the unwanted guests that were stopping her from getting in between them. Now… the real question here is, what is she going to do?

Akira watched the scene play out a little more. Gilbert smirked and held his hands up, backing away just enough for the other two to unsheathe their own swords. Antonio swung first, Arthur blocking. Steel clashing against steel rang through the ship. Out of my peripheral vision, I saw a twitch beside me. It was Alfred, who held himself back from helping the captain. Was it in the pirates' code to not assist in a fight? Why wasn't he doing anything? Her attention turned back to Arthur, who was now going back and forth to stop the blades from making contact with his skin. She tried to examine the captain's face. He looked so calm. He looked like he knew what he was doing. Is that why Alfred stopped?

Arthur backed up somewhat, causing the crowd to shift. The ringing of steel continued as the fight led on. It was the same view over and over. Antonio would strike, followed by Francis not soon after. The captain would react with a shift in form or with the clash of his sword. It was exciting, but repetitive. Luckily, this only went on for a little while longer before Arthur finally reciprocated against the others. He striked Francis's ankle, surprising the Frenchman. While he was occupied, Arthur turned his blade toward Antonio. He was angry now if he was actually harming them. "Why the hell are you trying to take my ship?" Gilbert, who strayed from the fighting for some unknown reason, came up behind Arthur and constricted him by holding him back. "Ah… mi amigo… we did not come here to fight." Said the Spaniard. "Oui." Said the Frenchman, who was now sitting and clutching at his new wound.

"Then what in the bloody hell are you doing here?!" He said angrily and a bit out of breath. Gilbert let Arthur go at that point and walked up to Francis to examine his wound. "Why, Arthur, we're family, oui? That is why I wanted to come aboard to your ship. I just want to… look around." Arthur raised a suspicious eyebrow at the Frenchmen. He didn't trust him one bit. How could he? The man was a pirate just as he was. He knew the tricks of the trade. And yet, he was compelled to see what these three were up to. "Fine then." The pirate said, sheathing his sword once again. "You may stay, but I don't want to her a word out of you, understood?" Gilberto smirked and said in a mocking tone "Ey' ey', Captain."

Arthur looked at Alfred and walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder and whispering something into his ear. The teen nodded and walked back with the captain, leaving the crew to disperse and Akira to be completely lost on what just happened. She adjusted her eye patch and began to walk away before hearing the quiet whispers between the three new guests. Something about "prostitute" and "money". Considering that those words fit perfectly together in a sentence, she left it alone and walked away. Too bad she didn't hear them talking about what _he_ would do when he got her.

**(A/N)** Again, I'm sorry for my absence and I'm sorry for the sucky action. I'm not really good at that sort of thing (as you can tell). It's really early and I wasn't sleeping so I stayed up all night trying to get my Microsoft Office to work and now I can type all the stories I want on the laptop I negotiated my father into getting me! No more long breaks for me. I'm going to finish this story and maybe make a new one if the time comes.

I love you guys and thank you for sticking with me.


End file.
